1. Field
The embodiments relate to hangers, and in particular to merchandizing hangers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging of products is important for presenting merchandise, reducing the footprint necessary for displaying merchandise and for storage. Products are typically placed on shelves for display or hung on hooks attached to pegboards or a similar support base or wall.
Merchandise that is presented in pairs has additional challenges as the pair may become separated. Additionally, presentation of a pair of goods is important to the sale of the goods as well as reduction of storage footprint and ease of showcasing the products. Usually these pairs of items may be boxed or enclosed in packaging. This type of presentation and display of the merchandise, however, prevents potential buyers from being able to see all aspects of the product or actually touch the product without removing the product from the packaging.